


Like the One You Kiss, To Get a Handsome Prince

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric can sometimes say the wrong thing to Mort, sending his anxiety into haywire, but he always makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the One You Kiss, To Get a Handsome Prince

The kiss to his lips came as a shock to Mort. He looked up from his soup to catch Eric's eyes. There was a hint of mischief in his lover's eyes, a soft grin decorating his face.

"What was that for?"

"Kiss a frog, get a handsome prince."

Mort's heart dropped. Eric didn't think he was handsome? Did that mean he was just with Mort for pity? Silence surrounded them before Eric spoke again.

"See? It didn't work. Damn it, Mort. You're just too beautiful already."

Eric grinned and moved to cup Mort's cheek, giving him a soft, passionate kiss; a kiss that Mort gladly returned, heart fluttering. Eric always made Mort feel better about himself; always made the younger mutant smile. Something about the tattooed male just took Mort's breath away and made him smile when he needed it. He made all the memories of abuse in his life fade away.

In that instant, Mort realised.

He had fallen irresponsibly, irrevocably and insanely in love.

In love with someone he was sure loved him back. Someone who saw past his outer appearance, and seen his personality and soul.

So when Eric awkwardly shifted to sit on the table, pulling a blue velvet box out of his pocket, Mort just blurted.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

The flustered Eric blushed before showing Mort the light sapphire ring, so similar to the amphibian's eyes before slipping it on his finger, tugging him up for a hard kiss before Mort heard the other muttering.

"I love you, Mortimer Toynbee."

"I love you too, Eric Glitter- Gitter."


End file.
